Communication apparatuses that perform the near-field communication thus far developed include, for example as disclosed in PTL 1, one applicable to an electronic signboard system that displays electronic data such as advertisements, and designed to sequentially update the advertisement content displayed on the electronic signboard.
In the electronic signboard system according to PTL 1, the advertisement content, transmitted from a server and containing a signboard identifier indicating the signboard on which the content is to be displayed, is stored in a repeater apparatus. The repeater apparatus transmits the advertisement content that agrees with the signboard identifier, read out from the signboard by near-field communication or the like, to the signboard through short-range communication.